Fighting Power: One Million??
の !! 100 のフリーザ |Rōmaji title = Akumu no Chō-Henshin!! Sentō-ryoku Hyaku-Man no Furīza |Literal title = A Nightmare Super-Transformation!! Freeza's Battle Power Reaches One Million |Number = 78 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Transformation |Airdate = February 20, 1991 |English Airdate = September 24, 1999 |Previous = The Fusion |Next = Gohan Attacks }} の !! 100 のフリーザ|Akumu no Chō-Henshin!! Sentō-ryoku Hyaku-Man no Furīza|lit. "A Nightmare Super-Transformation!! Freeza's Battle Power Reaches One Million"}} is the fourth episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 20, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 24, 1999. Summary Frieza starts transforming, but he merely grows a couple of inches and shatters his Battle Armor, revealing a natural white armor covering his body, which Vegeta mocks. Before he can continue, Frieza implores Vegeta to give up and join him again, but Vegeta flatly refuses, claiming that he only ever obeyed him before so that he could find the perfect chance to destroy him one day. Frieza compares Vegeta to his father, and reflects on the last night Planet Vegeta served him: The Saiyans had been conquering planet Tazba for Frieza, but were taking longer than expected, which lead King Vegeta to kill one of his own messengers in his frustration. This was partly due, of course, to the fact that King Vegeta had agreed to hand his son, Vegeta, to Frieza, a decision he was regretting constantly. Infuriating him even more was Frieza entering his throne room and sitting on his throne, reminding King Vegeta of his promise to hand Vegeta over. Finally pushed over the edge, King Vegeta later ignited a mutiny with his elite and they attacked Frieza's Spaceship in a final attempt to save Vegeta and put an end to Frieza. They reached Frieza in his quarters, but the elites froze with fear. Irritated, King Vegeta attacked Frieza, but Frieza killed King Vegeta with a single uppercut while Zarbon and Dodoria watched. Frieza proceeded to wipe out King Vegeta's soldiers immediately afterward. Although Zarbon believed that King Vegeta's mutiny has ended, Frieza, believing the mutiny to be the mere beginning of a planet-wide rebellion, opted to destroy the Planet Vegeta right then and there as well. With a single Supernova aimed at Planet Vegeta's core, Frieza wiped out the planet along with almost the entire Saiyan race, among them Bardock, the father of Goku. Back in the present, Frieza cruelly tells Vegeta that he should have seen the "fireworks" of the planet's destruction that day as they were "to die for." However, Vegeta still refuses to back down, instead mocking Frieza for leaving the "strongest Saiyan alive" (he admits to himself in an inner monologue that he is actually referring to Goku, who Frieza is unaware of), also sarcastically "congratulating" him for doing that. Frieza retaliates by undergoing his first true transformation (which seems quite disturbing to the average person), evolving into a much huger version of himself with his horns now protruding upwards, shocking Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Dende (with Gohan even telling Krillin final farewells at the sight of the form), and causing a dinosaur stampede that almost kills Bulma. From afar, Piccolo senses Frieza's increase. Frieza then attempts to sneak attack Krillin and Gohan by extending his tail, burrowing it underground, and then shooting it out, but they evaded the attack, impressing Frieza, who noted that before then, no one saw the attack coming and survived. Frieza himself now claims to have his power level over one million. Vegeta remains skeptical, so Frieza demonstrates by causing a tsunami, forcing the fighters to stay in the air, although Krillin ends up wounded in the process. With his power now demonstrated, Frieza decides to end things there and then, viewing the timing of the day as a perfect time for one of his targets to die. Looking through his opponents, he chooses Krillin and flies directly towards him. Krillin barely manages to push Dende aside as one of Frieza's horns impales his body. Major Events *Frieza kills King Vegeta and destroys Planet Vegeta in a flashback sequence. *Frieza transforms into his Second Form. *Frieza runs Krillin through with his horn. Battles *King Vegeta vs. Frieza's soldiers (Flashback) *King Vegeta vs. Frieza (First Form) (Flashback) *Krillin vs. Frieza (Second Form) Appearances Characters Locations *Namek *Planet Vegeta (Flashback) Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Transformations *Transforming Ability Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Frieza Transforms" - When Frieza transforms into his second form. Differences from the manga *The flashback sequence involving King Vegeta is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma being chased by Dinosaurs who are getting as far away from Frieza as possible is exclusive to the anime. *After Frieza transforms, he is shown to extend and retract his tail at will and uses it to break apart rocks. This was an ability Frieza has never shown in the manga. Trivia *After Frieza sheds his armor, his legs are pink instead of brown (see photo in the gallery below). *In the flashback, the messenger reports to King Vegeta that he was afraid because the full moon was three days away. This conflicts with a previous instance in the manga where the Power Ball was shown to give Saiyans the ability to transform, even without a full moon. *Also in the flashback, when Frieza stands up after sitting in King Vegeta's chair he does not have a scouter on, even though when he walks into the room he has one on. *In the flashback, King Vegeta states that the young Prince Vegeta is on board Frieza's ship, but in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Vegeta is shown to have been on a distant planet at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction. A possible explanation is that Vegeta was not on the ship, but King Vegeta merely believed he was, and the shots of Vegeta on the ship were him on a ship traveling to conquer a planet or simply King Vegeta's imagination. *During the flashback, the young Prince Vegeta looks like he has a widow's peak, but there is a scene while in Frieza's spaceship later on which shows him with his bangs. *Right after Frieza finished his flashback story, the camera cuts to a shot behind Frieza, with Vegeta in the distance, however, Vegeta is seen wearing the RIT model battle armor instead of the basic one. **In the same shot, Krillin's armor appears to be white and gold (as Vegeta's and Gohan's are) instead of blue and gold. *In the English dub of this episode, it is mistakenly implied the Combatants behind Bardock in the flashback are his allies when in reality they are actually Frieza's henchman. One explanation for this was the people doing the localization were not familiar with the Bardock special which the scene is based on and mistakenly assumed they were Bardock's subordinates due to them being caught in Frieza's attack or was simply a change made by the localization team to make Bardock appear as more important figure in the Saiyan Army as his attack on Frieza coincides with King Vegeta's assault. *Due to Bardock's appearance at the end of the flashback, many often confuse the events in the flashback of this episode for Bardock - The Father of Goku to the point many online descriptions of the special claim that King Vegeta appears within the special due to confusion with King Vegeta's attack on Frieza in the flashback in this episode. *While King Vegeta's death is only mentioned in the manga, the anime flashback depicting his death follows Frieza's assertion in the manga that he did not have to transform to kill King Vegeta as he kills him in his 1st form. *Just prior to commencing his genocidal action against the Saiyans in the flashback, Frieza when proposing the genocide says "I say we torch the whole barrel of monkeys!", which was a reference to a children's toy containing 12 or 24 monkeys within a barrel container. **Similarly, when explaining why the genocide was still necessary despite killing King Vegeta due to thinking the Saiyans will be inspired to follow King Vegeta's example, Frieza sums it up by saying "Monkey see, monkey do!", a colloquialism for mimicry, usually without understanding why it works. *During Frieza's Nightmare Transformation, when he places his left hand on the ground, it's part of his right lower leg. This is definitely an error that did not get fixed. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 78 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 78 (BDZ) pt-br:Um pesadelo de transformação! Freeza possui o poder de um milhão fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 078 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z